Danny Phantom: The Animated Series
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Based on Batman TAS! Heir to the Fenton family fortune, Danny Fenton lives by day as a seemingly lavish playboy millionaire socialite, but by night assumes the role of his crime-fighting alter-ego: the caped crusader known as Danny Phantom, protecting the streets of Chicago from a large rogue's gallery of criminals, lunatics, and nemeses.
1. The Crusade Begins

It was a stormy evening in the Windy City. There were stark angles, creeping shadows in the buildings, the city was dense, crowded, as if hell had erupted through the sidewalks. Pushers wave to hookers, street hustlers slap high-fives with three-card monte dealers. They all seem to know each other. Several reckless teens seem to know each other as they're loitering around a statue. Yep, just another night in Chicago in 1936.

Since the Great Depression, Crime worsened, people died, but since June 1936, there have been reports of a vigilante fighting criminals and mob bosses in the dead of night, cleaning up the streets with his gadgets and utility weapons. Some fear him, but what they don't know is that this vigilante could be the only savior they need in this crime-infested town.

Suddenly, two grown men in trench coats and fedora hats walk near a bank, looking very shady indeed as they walk away...the Bank is blown up! As the bank burns, the two crooks make a break for it.

Meanwhile, in a cave, a sleek and dark vehicle ignites its engines and drives off into the night and into the heart of Chicago.

Meanwhile, in a Dark Alley, a police car was chasing down the crooks. The two crooks climbed up to a building and ran on the rooftops, hoping to be away from the danger. But unfortunately, they were wrong.

Suddenly, both crooks stop in their tracks, gasping and wide-eyed in horror as a caped, well-built figure jumps right in front of them, glaring at them.

The two pull out their guns, but suddenly, the Caped figure throws two razor-like boomerangs at the guns, knocking them out of the hands of the crooks. The Caped figure then leaped at one of them and grabbed him by the collar. He then slams him to the ground.

The remaining crook then attempts to slice the hero with a knife, but the vigilante was too quick for him as he manages to not only dodge his blows, but he manages to turn intangible for a little bit. Then turning tangible, the caped vigilante knock out the crook with one punch.

By the time the police arrived, the vigilante disappeared off into the night and the crooks were tied up, unbeknownst to them, the vigilante was watching from the rooftop of the building, with his cape fluttering carelessly in the wind. As lightning strikes, we see a good look at what the vigilante looks like.

He was a caucasian teenager, with snow-white hair, glowing Green Eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with a white, with a green shape extending to his chest and shoulders with a DP logo in the middle of his chest, he had white jumpsuit-like leggings and boots and white fingerless gloves with black-gloved fingers, and an Eye-Piece Mask.


	2. On Monstrous Wings (Part 1)

It was summer 1936, and it was a quiet night in the Windy City, it seemed peaceful, but knowing Chicago, there's always something that's about to go down sooner or later, and it won't be pretty. That's why the Chicago Police Blimps patrol the city every night since 1930.

"This is Chicago Air One reporting in. Things are actually quiet for once." Officer #1 said.

On the radar screen, the officers look with relief that there's nothing there. But suddenly, one of the cops see a blip real fast.

Officer #2 said, "Did you see that?"

"What?" The officer replied.

"I just had a blip. It just ghosted across my screen." Officer #2 said.

"I didn't see anything."

"I swear to god it was there, might be below us right now."

Suddenly a streak flies past the blimp's window, much to the surprise of others.

"There it is!" Officer #2 said. "It looked like that guy had a ghost tail!"

"Ghost tail?!" Officer #1 said, surprised. "Let's just go through those clouds, to be sure."

Going up, the Blimp appears above the clouds, by itself.

"There's nothin' up here. Sorry." Officer #1 replied, shrugging.

"I'm tellin' ya, I saw it with my eyes. Something was flying up here." Officer #2 whined.

* * *

At Cowan Pharmaceuticals, a security guard named Mr. Lancer is recording himself on a tape recorder just for the hell of it.

"Testing 1, 2, 3. Testing 1, 2, 3...You too can fulfill the dream of being a high paid radio personality in your spare time, just like me. Just call-" The Security guard playfully stated. Then he cleared his throat, "Just call the Chicago Institute of Broadcast Arts!-yeah that's better. Call the Chicago Institu-"

He stops to hear weird noises, he walks out of the store and looks around, when he does, he can't help but to feel that he's being stalked. He looks around the store, having a bad feeling about this. He looks and looks, and nothing. He sighs in relief. He got worked up over nothing.

He turns around only to find his stalker is A muscular green ghost with blank red eyes, Green Wings, a fanged mouth and a ghost tail. Alarmed, the guard pulls out a nightstick to whack the beast's head, only for the stick to break when it makes contact, much to his horror as the beast growls, moving towards the guard in a threatening manner.

Horrified, he shouts, "TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He pulls out his gun, but it is immediately swatted away. The beast makes its move and grabs the guard by the throat and throws him out of the building and into Lake Michigan.

* * *

In the Mayor's Office, a newspaper headline reads, "Chicago Police Declare War on Danny Phantom" as the News Paper slams onto the table. Three men were having a conversation about what to do with the new ghost problem.

One man was an overweight light-skinned man. He wore dark grey formal pants, an orange long-sleeved buttoned shirt a teal green tie a dark grey trench coat and a fedora hat. He had black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow beard. His name was Fred Flintstone, a detective in the Chicago Police Department.

One was a well-fit middle-aged man. He had brown hair with spots of grey on the side, eye bags, a more pronounced 5 o'clock shadow beard a white buttoned shirt, black pants with suspenders and a black trench coat with a pack of cigarettes in a pocket. His name was Police Commissioner Don Wilkinsworth.

And the last man has peach skin, with light purple hair. He wears a green, collared shirt under a darker green blazer, a red tie with, brown shoes, and a pair of dark green formal pants. His name was Mayor Steuart Pickles.

"I didn't authorize the statement, Flintstone." Commissioner Wilkinsworth said, sternly as he crosses his arms.

"C'mon, Don," Fred said, nonchalant. "Someone gave me questions, I replied with a couple'a answers. No big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Wilkinsworth shouted, incredulously as he rolls his eyes. "You gave them info with no approval whatsoever. We'd know what we'd be going up against if you'd kept your mouth shut!"

"I'll find him." Fred said, looking to the mayor. "Your honor, I just need a little extra help."

"What kind?" Mayor Pickles asks.

"From my own tactical squad for the sole purpose of throwing the net over this 'Danny Phantom'." Fred said, proudly. "Wilma needs a new pair of shoes!"

"I denied the request already. There's no way in hell I'm letting this vigilante be taken down in my streets." Don said, annoyed.

"Any nutcase who dresses in a corny outfit is going to sooner, or later, snap. Easy as pie." Fred said, shrugging.

"It's not Danny's M.O."

"Tell that to the guy he just tossed through the window!"

Mayor Pickles shrugs as he adjusts his tie, looking exasperated, he might as well, maybe there's more light in this case.

The mayor responds, "Perhaps we can spare a few men, Commissioner."

Fred gives a dirty grin to Commissioner Wilkinsworth almost as if he was saying, "I told you so". Wilkinsworth rolls his eyes in exasperation.

The mayor continues, "Detective Flintstone does have a reputation for getting results. I'm authorizing the strike force. Anything else detective?"

The 3 men look to a formally dressed teenage African American male sitting in the shadows, flipping a coin.

"Just make sure the D.A.'s office can give me an N.T. Case, sir." Fred chuckled.

"I'll put him in jail for you if you catch him, Danny." The teenage lawyer said.

* * *

A familiar ghost hero was reading this in a dark cave/laboratory near his computer.

"Seriously? "Chicago Police declare war on Danny Phantom"?" It was none other than Danny Phantom himself.

A middle-aged man was setting up a cup of cappuccino for Danny. The middle-aged man was a well-built butler with a black formal suit and red tie. He had peach light skin, white hair and a balding spot on the top of his head. His name was Avery Bullock.

"I sense that you're reading "How to Make Friends and Influence People", Master Danny?" Avery said.

"I've been set up by someone else," Danny said, sternly.

"So it wasn't you tossing guards out of windows last night, was it?"

Danny walked over a computer, which typed in the type of robberies, the names and the incidents. They were chemical robberies.

"There were two very silent burglars in other pharmaceutical companies this week. Nobody hurt like last night, but chemicals stolen, just the same." Danny said.

"And there's a pattern?" Avery asks.

"One way to find out," Danny said as he approached his vehicle, the Specter Speeder, a sleek and black vehicle that floats 2 feet from the ground, but stays close to the ground and rides like a car.

"Shall I cancel your rendezvous with. . . Arleen, was it, sir?" Avery said.

"Sure, Avery, do that," Danny said as he jumped into the Specter Speeder, pressed a button and started the engine. As the vehicle drives out of the GhostCave, a doorway opens in another part of the cave, and the Vehicle drives into it, driving out of the GhostCave and into the night, where it seems he's going into the city of Chicago.

* * *

At Cowan Pharmaceuticals, a Couple of Scientists were getting romantic, unbeknownst to them, a Ghost boy is flying around the City. Danny landed on the building across from the Pharmacy building. He made sure he found the right building, and he flew up to the top, unfortunately, the horny couple spotted Danny Phantom, turning both of them off, Looking alarmed and horrified.

"It's him!" The Male scientist shouted.

"I'll call the police!" The Female companion replied.

* * *

In detective Flintstone's car, he was having some burgers and fries from Bob's Burgers while driving throughout the city, when suddenly...

"Calling Detective Flintstone!" The radio shouted.

"What?" Fred replied.

"The Phantom's been sighted trying to bust into Cowan's Pharmaceuticals. You up for this?"

"Get my squad over there, backed by choppers and as many coppers as you can get, NOW!" Fred said, flooring it as he driven off to the building, grinning, "You're mine, now, you snot-nosed brat..."

_**Cue Commercials**_


	3. On Monstrous Wings (Part 2)

Danny walked into the office, where the incident started, and grabbed a spray can, spraying the office with some sort of spray, then his eyes closed really hard, then he flung open his eyes, glowing completely green as he looked around, noticing some footsteps from the table. Curious, he raises an eyebrow as he kneels and looks under the table, only to see a tape recorder.

Curious, he grabs it, and plays a recording of the whole incident of the Ghost striking.

He places the recorder in his pocket and looks around, and sees test tubes shattered all over the table, something must've happened involving the chemicals in this room. He takes a closer look, and sees a piece drop of Ectoplasm, using an eyedrop, he uses the tool to suck up the spot for evidence. Something involving ghosts happened, but what?

Suddenly, something ruined the moment, a bright spotlight shining in the room. Soon enough, he sees that police officers have the Cowan Pharmaceuticals swarming with cops on the outside. One van was full of Strike Force members who all have stern faces because they're about to try to apprehend the ghost child. Alarmed, the teen runs off.

"All right, you jokers, pipe down! He's in there! I want him by any means necessary!-" Fred said, cutting off the chattering cops. Then, he sees the Commissioner arriving in a cop car as he got out, with a look of fury on his face, "Commissioner, you're just in time to see us hang this brat upside down!"

"There's no way in hell he's in there!" Don said, rolling his eyes.

"The chopper pilots just spotted him on the fourth floor." Fred said, smugly.

"Well, unless he can split himself in two, there's no way he's the prime suspect. Another pharmaceutical factory was robbed just across the town!" Don said, annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Fred yelled, annoyed.

In the halls, Danny tried to run and fly into the Elevator Shaft, but the Strike Force members beat him to it, prompting him to turn invisible, simultaneously throwing some smoke pellets to distract and mix up the Strike Force members as the fog came on, making the cops cough as Danny made another run for it, only to bump into more SWAT team members, who shot at him, which was ineffective, as Danny turned intangible.

Outside, Fred smugly said, "Well, someone's out there!"

"Call 'em off Flintstone, or I will!" Don said, sternly.

"Go spit in a Packer flag, Longhorn!" Fred scoffs.

Eventually, a strike force group corners Danny in a dark room. One, big, dark room.

"The Ghost Boy should be in there, sir. What now?" A Strike Force Member asks.

One of them takes a tear gas grenade as he said, "Smoke 'em out with tear gas! Ready with your mask!"

Inside, a Strike Force Member aimed his gun, searching for the Ghost Boy, until Danny comes out and grabs the gun and the Strike Force Member by the mouth, shoving him to the wall as he shushes him. The Strike Force guy was scared so he did as he was told. By sheer coincidence, the grenade lands near flamable cans and causes a giant explosion. Danny, alarmed, grabs the guard and leaps out of the exploding building and landing safe near the police cars. Danny leaves behind a shaking guard as he flies off into the night. Don and Fred walk up to the guard, only to see him over dramatically faint.

* * *

The fallowing morning, at the Chicago Zoo, several people were entering and going about their business.

The female announcer said, "The Chicago Zoo Train departs in 5 minutes. An entrance in Chiroptera, on the bat exhibit will begin in 30 minutes."

Danny Phantom was in there, but as his human alter ego, Danny Fenton. He wore a black suit with a red tie and brown formal shoes. He had combed raven black hair and normal blue eyes.

Danny walks up to the Bat Exhibit, where a man in his 40s stood there. He had grey hair. He had a blue suit and a orange tie and formal black shoes. He was Seymour Skinner.

"Skinner?" Danny asks.

"AH!" Seymour said, alarmed. "Superintendent Chalmers!" He turned to see Danny as he said, "Oh, I thought it was Chalmers. He runs the whole zoo. And you are..."

"Danny Fenton. I've an appointment. I called about a supernatural problem?" Danny said, shrugging. Danny sounds more like a casual teenager, compared to his slightly deep and intimidating voice.

"What do you think we are, pest control?" Skinner said, joked as the two walked to a building.

"Well I just need..." Danny said.

"Yes, yes come in." Skinner said as he opened the doors.

"Why, thank you, doc." Danny replied as they entered the building, which was the home of a laboratory.

"You donate a few million and you think you own the place. I understand I'm to analyze something for you." Skinner said, shrugging.

"Yeah, doc. See, I keep hearing strange and unusual noises in my house, and I found these in my empty fireplace." Danny said, showing the eyedrop full of ectoplasm to Seymour. "They look like ectoplasm. I thought maybe you could tell me if I have a ghost problem."

Seymour scoffs, "And what if they are Ghosts, Mr. Fenton? What then? Destroy them like insects? We won't survive the next evolutionary cataclysm, but Ghosts will! They're survivors, Mr. Fenton, not pests! Even Howard Stark should understand that!"

_(And yes, this Fic series takes place a few years before Captain America: The First Avenger! And Tony Stark will be mentioned in "Phantom Beyond"!)_

"SKINNER!" A voice shouted, coming from a well built mid-aged balding man in a blue suit and red tie. He was Gary Chalmers.

"AH!" Seymour said, alarmed. "Superintendent Chalmers!" He turned to see Chalmers and Francine Dawson, a beautiful blonde Lab assistant. She wore a pink dress and a lab coat. This caught Danny's eyes like Cupid's arrow.

"I hope Mr. Fenton understands you mean no disrespect." Gary said, walking over to Skinner and threateningly poking him.

"Sorry about Gary." Francine said. "He isn't in good vibes with Seymour."

"No worries, Miss..." Danny said, curious.

"Actually, I'm Stan Smith's fiancee." Francine replied, letting down Danny gently. "And you're way too young. I think you spoke with my supervisor on the phone?"

"Yes." Danny said.

"Oh, Mr. Fenton, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Gary Chalmers. Did you bring the sample?" Gary said, shaking hands with the Boy Billionaire.

"I did." Danny said, handing him the eyedrop. "But I gave it to Skinner."

Skinner left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Eh," Chalmers said. "Probably to get started on the analysis. If it's a ghost problem, he'll know by tonight; and I hope he didn't get carried away. He's a little-uh-protective of all these. I think he likes Ghosts better than people."

Rolling his eyes as he chuckles, "I can imagine. I brought you this too. It's a recording I made of the noise on my chimney."

Danny plays the tape he found at the building last night. This confuses Francine.

"That doesn't sound like any ghost I've ever heard, Mr. Fenton." Francine said.

"The animal behaviour people have a sound library. Maybe Skinner can identify it. We'll let you know." Gary said, confidently. "But it'll have to wait after Seymour's dinner at his house."

"What is he having?" Danny said, chuckling.

"A roast." Gary said.

* * *

Later that night, Danny Phantom was examining the tape through his supercomputer in the ghost cave.

"I didn't realize you've taken up to listening to rock'n'roll, sir." Avery joked.

"You know; I actually did checked this against any musical sound. Computer still can't come close to pinpoint it..." Danny said, annoyed.

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Avery answers it, "Hello? Dr. Skinner?"

Danny presses the speaker and talks in his Fenton voice, "What's up, Doc?"

_"You have ghosts, Mr. Fenton. Common bio exorcists. They shouldn't pose a problem. As the weather gets colder, they'll move on." Skinner replied._

"And the sounds on the tape?" Danny asks.

_"It's actually two sounds, Mice and Ghosts; probably fighting over a nest on your chimney."_

"Appreciate the help doc. I'll return the favor next time you're raising funds." Danny replies, hanging up. He then goes back to his Danny Phantom voice, "This computer checked that liquid against every animals species known to man. I went to them because I thought they might know something we didn't. That ectoplasm wasn't a bio-exorcist." Then he spoke to the computer, "Computer; check against combined sounds; Mice and ghosts."

After scanning and some flashing, the computer responds, "Negative. Sounds not originated by either species."

Avery said, curiously, "So we have an incongruity?

"No, I'll do you one better." Danny said, sternly. "He's lying, and I think I might know why..."


	4. On Monstrous Wings (Part 3)

At the laboratory in the Chicago Zoo, someone was working on some sort of serum, but for some reason, he was feeling sick compared to early this morning. The worst part, the serum is the stolen objects from the Pharmacy! Danny, being invisible, sees this, and realizes that he could be responsible for this.

"...ugh...can't fight it...it's got me..." The figure said, drinking the serum. He then goes to another room and another part of the lab, he then sets a tape on fire, which possibly contains possible evidence, only to hear a noise. He looks around, demanding as he pulls out a gun, "Who's back there? What do you want?!"

The figure reveals himself as Gary Chalmers and he looked annoyed. Danny turns visible as he steps out of the shadows. He gasps in shock, "YOU!"

"I'm looking for Doctor Skinner." Danny said.

"Skinner isn't here." Chalmers said, taking off his lab gloves.

"Where is he?" Danny Phantom demanded.

"Giving a lecture on the supernatural and evolution of ghost. Quite brilliant."

"He's a misguided thief."

"Skinner's just a theorist," Chalmers said, darkly. "He didn't have the balls to put it to the test. I wasn't. I knew we found a formula to create a new species. Neither man nor ghost! And once I started taking it, I desperately wanted to stop, but i couldn't, so it took over. Francine and Skinner tried to protect me, but it was too late. The beast knew what chemicals were needed to bring itself about. It was out of my control! And it only needs one more component to complete the process! It's in me, Ghost Child."

Chalmers started to laugh as his voice grew deeper, more demonic even. Danny got ready to fight if he had to. Suddenly, Chalmers crushed the containment of the serum as he drooled ectoplasm with a sinister grin. His teeth grew sharper and bigger. His face became hideous and his body became more muscular as he transformed into, THE MAN GHOST!

The beast swipped the chemicals at the floor, coming after the halfa. He took flight and swooped after Danny, who ducked real quick. The beast then grabbed the table and he threw it at Danny, knocking him down and stepping on him, pinning him to ground.

The beast was about to slice at Danny, but Danny turns intangible and phases through the floor, and comes back in the room, charging ecto blasts as he turns tangible.

"Gary?!" Francine was heard.

"Professor Chalmers?!" Skinner said, alarmed.

The beast turned to see Skinner and Francine, looking alarmed and horrified at Gary's transformation. Hiding his face with his hands, he tries to utter something like, "Don't look at me!"

The beast flies off into the night, breaking the windows, but not before Danny goes after him, trapping him in a half-nelson as they flew in the night skies in the Windy City. The beast just snarls at the ghost boy as they fly through the city.

At the same police blimp from Act one, the police were looking at the city once again, and then something goes off on the radar.

"I'm gettin' something strange." Officer #2 said.

"Sure," Officer #1 said, sarcastically. "How cute."

"I swear to god, it's right beneath us!" Officer #2 said, annoyed.

By sheer coincidence, Man-Ghost charges past the window. The cops watch as Danny Phantom flies by, blasting at the ghost, hoping to disorientate it.

"Chicago Command. We need choppers! We've sighted Danny Phantom!" Officer #1 said.

The beast flies around the blimp, causing Danny temporarily run on the blimp as he pursues the monstrosity as he goes back to flying after the beast throughout the city.

* * *

At the Chicago Police Department Headquarters, a Helicopter lands on the rooftop. By sheer coincidence, Fred Flintstone was running by, holding on to his noir hat as he ran.

"Let's go!" Fred said, anxiously.

"Can't do it, boss!" The pilot said.

"Whadda ya mean 'you can't do it'?!" Fred said, incredulously and confused.

"I just got word not to let you up without the Commissioner!"

"Says who?!"

"Says the commissioner!"

"Get the hell out, Flintstone!" Commissioner Don Wilkinsworth said, sternly as he's running at the chopper. "I can't fire you because of the mayor, but I ain't getting my ass chewed for _**your**_ fiasco!"

"You heard the mayor, teacher's pet!" Fred said, snarky. "This is my case!"

"Then take it up with him! You wanna tag along with my job that needs to be done tonight! If you wanna tag along, fine." Don shouts, getting on the chopper as it takes off. Fred jumps as the chopper leaves and barely gets inside.

* * *

As Danny flies after the beast, he finds that they're about to fly into a construction site, Danny still continues to fly after the ghostly beast, at least until he lands in a construction beam and pulls out a grappling hook and aims it at the beast. He shoots at it, wrapping the Beast's leg with the grappling hook as he swings for the ride, nearly getting hit by beams.

Danny then lands on a beam and holds his ground, and yanking the beast to the floor. Angered, the Man Ghost flies up behind Danny and rams him in the shoulder, taking him for a flight to the ground. But Danny grabs on to the beast, putting him into a chokehold as they fly around Chicago.

* * *

As the Helicopter flies through the skies, the trio in it see something shocking, Danny and the Man-Ghost fighting.

"There he is!" Fred said.

"More like _Here they are!_" Don said.

Fred got a good view of the beast as he asks, "What the shit is that?!"

Don then said, "That _**thing**_ is what we're after!"

Danny and the ghost beast almost crash against the chopper, alarming the three inside the copter.

"Jesus Christ!" Fred shouted in fear.

Danny, having enough of this flight, repeatedly punches the beast and blinds him, sending the two flying at a wall, knocking out the beast as lands in the floor of a building.

Beaten, bloodying by the mouth and dazed, Danny rises, only to see his the chopper shine their light on him. He just takes the beast, lifts him onto his shoulder and runs off.

* * *

At the Phantom Cave, Danny Phantom has the Man-Ghost on a experiment table, analyzing a list of certain stolen items.

Avery walked by, jokingly saying, "Two for dinner, sir?"

Danny said, "I got a list of all the items stolen from the chemical labs. Who would've thought they'd be used to create a monster? Maybe I can undo the fate Chalmers has brought upon himself."

"Is it even Feasible?" Avery asks as Danny types up info about the beast on his Phantom Computer.

"It's worth a shot." Danny shrugged.

* * *

Later that night, Danny drove by the zoo, carrying someone in his arms as Francine runs out, concerned.

"Is he alright?" Francine asks. Danny reveals the cured and human Gary Chalmers, now in a night gown and unconscious. Relieved, Francine sighs, saying, "Will he change again?"

"No. The formula is out of his system. It's over; for now." Danny said, handing Gary to Francine. The mess is over. With that being said, he gets back in the vehicle and drives off into the night.


End file.
